


Many Normal. Very Oops.

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [24]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidents, dislocated shoulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: Peter had a small accident on his walk back from the tower. Its nothing that his reluctant best friend can't deal with, but why can't he just go to Mr Stark for help?Day 28: Accidents
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Kudos: 22
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Many Normal. Very Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> So wow, can't believe how close to the end we are getting! I have now finished writing all the prompts, but I'm a bit concerned about Day 31 as it is darker than all my other ones... but I'm hoping its not too bad.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy Day 28!

“Look Ned, that one has a doctor and everything,” Peter exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Ned glanced at him warily, “They all claim to be doctors Peter,” clicking on the video he snorted, “besides I think a real doctor wouldn’t be producing videos while wearing a pair of bright yellow crocs!”

Groaning, Peter shifted in his seat. “They are all telling you to do the same thing anyway, so c'mon man just choose one and let’s get this done,” at Neds disbelieving look he added, “it really hurts Ned. Please I need your help to fix it.”

“I’m going to level with you Peter, I don’t think I can do this.”

Sighing, he dropped his head back against the wall. His shoulder was throbbing and if he didn’t get it sorted soon then he his super healing would end up causing him more trouble.

Ned shifted so he was sitting right in front of him, “I’m saying this as your best friend, I think you should call Mr Stark. You need an actual doctor who knows what they are doing!”

“But you’re my guy in the chair! I can’t go to Mr Stark cause he will want to know how it happened and you know I can’t tell him that!”

“You’re kidding! That’s why you won’t go to the tower?” Ned’s disbelief was audible.

Wincing when he reflexively shrugged, Peter sighed again. “You know fine well if I tell Mr Stark what happened, I will never live it down. He’s still not let me forget about the time on patrol when I smacked into the side of a building to avoid that pigeon.”

Ned laughed, shaking his head, “Oh, that was a good one, I forgot about that!” as his best friends chuckle died off, Peter did his best to give him his puppy eyes asking for help, “Ugh, fine. I’ll watch another video and see, but I still think you need to tell him. Yes its embarrassing but he needs to know what’s happened! Mr Stark will be so mad if he finds out you kept this from him.”

“I know you’re right Ned. But I just don’t know how I would tell him what I did…” breathing deeply through a fresh wave of pain radiating from his shoulder, he felt his eyes watering. It was times like this he hated having his metabolism. None of the painkillers Ned had available in his house would work. So he was stuck breathing through the pain till his friend helped him out.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he cursed himself for getting in this position.

xXxXxXx

Peter had been having a good day. He’d gotten up early and spent the morning watching movies with May before she had to leave for her shift. He had then been picked up by Happy to spend a couple of hours in the lab with Mr Stark working on Spider-Man suit updates, before he left to walk back home. Happy had offered him a lift, but it was such a nice day out that Peter had convinced him to let him walk.

The walk had been nice. It was sunny out, and despite being in the middle of the city, the air had felt fresh. With his headphones in, he bopped his head along to the music as he wandered through the crowded streets heading back to Queens.

During his Spider-Man escapades he saw all angles of the city, but it was always nice getting to see the city from the streets. He passed an elderly couple out walking hand in hand, a young couple on a bench caused his gaze to quickly shift away as they got _friendly_ and then he passed a group of kids playing hopscotch on the sidewalk.

His stomach rumbled as he walked past a bakery, the scent of fresh cinnamon rolls filtering out onto the street.

He stopped at a hotdog cart to grab himself something to eat. Taking the first bite of his hotdog, a whining sound behind him captured his attention. Turning he saw a street dog staring at him.

Wandering closer to the dog, he followed it into alleyway.

“Hey buddy,” he spoke softly, trying not to scare the dog away. Tearing off a bit of his hotdog, he held it out in front of him, “You want something to eat?”

The dog approached him warily, sniffing at his hand before grabbing the bit of food from his offered hand. Scratching behind the dogs ears, Peter shifted to crouch down beside him.

“You got a name boy?” Peter rubbed along the dogs back. He’d always wanted a dog, but his apartment didn’t allow them. And his aunt May didn’t want one.

Obviously enjoying the attention, the dog rolled over onto his back. As Peter redirected his attention to vigorously rubbing the dogs belly, his balance got slightly shaky. Dipping the hand holding his hotdog to maintain his balance, he jerked when the dog lurched trying to get his food. Pulling his arm back, he wobbled at the same time the dog jumped forward reaching for the hotdog, pushing his arm back further than it was intended.

Falling onto his back, the dog grabbed the remainder of his hotdog and ran out of the alleyway. Squeezing his eyes in pain, he bit back a yell as his shoulder pulsed. Breathing deeply, he prepared to sit up. When he went to move his right arm, the one that been holding his hotdog, he whimpered. He could barely move it. The slightest movement was sending pain radiating down the length of his arm.

Using his other arm to manoeuvre himself into a standing position, he blanched when he inspected his shoulder. There was a visible dip between his collar bone and his shoulder joint. It was about 4 inches too low.

It was dislocated.

He knew that with his healing the ligaments and muscles would start trying to fix themselves around the dislocation if he didn’t get it put back in soon. Usually, he could go to Mr Stark and he would get him seen at the medbay. It would be sorted in a couple of minutes of his arrival and they would have the good meds.

But Mr Stark would demand to know how it happened.

He hadn’t been in the suit, so he would assume the worst. And Peter couldn’t lie. He’d tried to lie in the past, but his mentor always knows. He would get the truth out eventually, and then Peter would never live it down.

A normal hospital was out of the question. May was still struggling with paying off Uncle Bens medical bills, so he couldn’t go adding on to those.

Gently touching his arm, he cried out. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt nausea rolling in his stomach. He wouldn’t be able to do it himself either.

Sucking in a breath, he held his right arm in place and started off in the direction of Neds house. Surely his guy in the chair would be able to help.

When he arrived, Ned had freaked out. A reasonable enough reaction to your best friend demanding you forcibly shove their shoulder back into position.

After Ned had calmed down slightly, Peter had suggested they check YouTube for some ‘How To’ videos, and so here they were.

xXxXxXx

“Please Ned, can you just do this? It’s not going to stop hurting till you pop it back in,” he whined. He couldn’t keep the desperation from his voice.

Ned eyed him consideringly before eventually nodding. “God, you are going to owe me so much for this!” turning back to his computer, he restarted the video they had decided was the most helpful. “I think you are going to need something to bite down on.”

Gritting his teeth, Peter figured that would be a good idea. Undoing his belt, he folded the material and slipped it between his teeth. As Ned, positioned himself behind him, his hands hovered over his arm. Waiting for permission. Nodding slightly, Neds hand gripped his arm.

Biting down and grunting, his vision whited out in pain.

A couple of seconds later, he was breathing heavily as the pain slowly ebbed away in his shoulder.

Ned moved to grab a hoodie, tying it around his arm to hold it in place. “It says you should keep it immobilised for a while to help the joint heal, but with your healing I figure just keep it in place till tonight and it should be fine hopefully. How’s it feel now?”

Smiling slightly, Peter nodded, “It’s much better than it was Ned. I really do owe you big time!”

“Don’t ever make me do that again! That was the most stressful thing I’ve ever done…” Ned sat down heavily on his bed.

Moving over to join his best friend, Peter shifted to rest his head on Neds shoulder. “Thank you Ned. I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. I’d probably have died like 5 times already.”

“You definitely would have died at least 5 times by now,” he chuckled.

“Promise me you won’t tell Mr Stark about my accident earlier?” he pleaded.

Slowly nodding, Ned grinned at him, “Ok, I promise. It can be our secret.”

Reaching for the remote that had been tossed behind them earlier, his best friend pulled Netflix up on the tv and started flicking through the options. “So since you aren’t supposed to move your arm for a bit, you fancy binge watching some shows?”


End file.
